


Saccharine

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crushes, Giriko is filled with venomous hatred over having feelings, Giriko's an old and crusty piercer, Hate Sex, Idk not really but it is creepy, Justin is a new hire at a music store, Justin is completely oblivious, M/M, Stalking?, Threats, Undercover AU, and by crusty I mean sexy u-u, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “You know one day he’s going to notice and then what will you do?” Giriko shot a disgusted and annoyed look over to the bastard Mosquito before he bothered to face his client about what the fuck they wanted. Fat fucking chance the kid would notice. He was so self absorbed that he probably didn't even know there was a world outside of his field of vision.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomnickname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnickname/gifts).



> This is technically a song fic but I'm not into putting lyrics into a fic as it seems forced and awkward to me, but considering this entire multichapter fic was based off of and named after one song I feel like I should disclose that it was Saccharine by Jazmin Bean
> 
> Also gifted to randomnickname as I know she loves bitter blind rage Giriko uvu

Giriko was getting fed the fuck up with the brat across the street. He was insufferable, he was pretentious, he was  _ awful _ … and way too fucking beautiful. 

He was a new hire at the ancient fucking music store that had sat across Giriko’s studio since before he could even remember. The kid was clearly extremely young, stumbling a bit but annoyingly confident in himself, wearing headphones 24/7 as if that was a normal acceptable thing to do. But that was just the beginning of the laundry list of things that made him so fucking infuriating. Beyond all of that he had this stupid habit of speaking in a weird holier than thou way and looking disapprovingly of everyone, scaring away a good amount of their customers and then being horribly confused. 

It’d be humorous to see him scare everyone off until he got fired if it weren’t for the fact he  _ could  _ manage being welcoming and warm sometimes. Some days he was the perfect little sales boy, but it was all a fucking ruse and Giriko could tell. Such a good fucking fake, tricking hundreds a day with a warm grin that looked oh-so  _ friendly _ . That fucking ‘sweet’ face had been haunting Giriko’s thoughts all day and night, his eyes going bloodshot as he lost sleep fucking hating everything about this. 

Why the  _ fuck _ was he so caught up in this- he didn’t even know the kid’s  _ name _ . 

“Giriko stop glaring at that kid and get back to work, you have a customer here.” Straightening up Giriko kept his eyes locked on the brat a second longer before turning to face the fucking Mosquito that was the cashier here. There was a client cowering behind him, looking as if they wanted to be anywhere but here, as if they couldn’t just leave if they wanted to. Mosquito huffed and turned on his heel, but as he made it the doorway to the supply room he spoke over his shoulder in the most infuriating fucking way.

“You know one day he’s going to notice and then what will you do?” Giriko shot a disgusted and annoyed look over to the bastard before he bothered to face his client about what the fuck they wanted pierced, as if Giriko was in any mood to think about that right now. They needed to read the fucking room.

“Fat fucking chance he’ll notice! He is so self absorbed that he doesn’t know there's a world outside of his field of vision!” The client next to Giriko flinched- scared of how loud he could get… fucking annoying. Mosquito only scoffed and shook his head as he left for the back. A real piece of work… what Giriko wouldn’t give to see his old ass finally die, he was stinking up the place with his poorly aged ugly ass face.

“Uh, I can come back later if-” Looking down at the shy girl trying to get out of this he glared something awful at her, pissed she was interrupting them while they were fucking  _ busy _ . Why the fuck couldn’t she wait for Giriko to finish? She flinched at the glare and ran out, acting as if Giriko would eat her alive if she didn’t get going right that second… and that wasn’t far off from the truth. This shitty tattoo parlor was really only a cover for Arachne’s more… sketchy businesses and it wasn’t any skin off Giriko’s nose if no one wanted to come here or if a client or two vanished. With how bad the part of town they were in was, it wouldn’t even be pinned on them. 

Which just added to Giriko’s laser focus on the tiny blonde ray of fake sunshine across the way, how the fuck hadn’t he been kidnapped or torn apart yet? More importantly, why the hell did Giriko even fucking care about that? It wasn’t his problem if the little bitch died, so why was that idea haunting his mind? Did he want to be the person to do it? And if that was the case why hadn’t he yet? What was holding him back and making him just ruminate in his mind endlessly? 

He didn’t know.

He didn’t know and it was driving him absolutely fucking insane. Day and night he thought about this kid, wondered why he couldn’t get those stupid dead eyes out of his mind. That brat didn’t even know he existed, Giriko had no place in his empty little head and yet he was all that was on Giriko’s mind anymore. The pure hatred that caused… it was unlike anything else. It was unbearable… 

Giriko was starting to realize that he had to do something, that he couldn’t just live with this hatred consuming his everyday and eating his very fucking soul. Something had to be done, this had to be addressed… he was losing focus on the shit that mattered he was so caught up in watching the little bastard. The only question was what he even wanted to do here, what would actually fix this problem. 

He had no fucking clue, not really. How could he when he had no idea why this hatred ran so deep? There was no way to know and he didn’t fucking  _ care  _ enough to sit around and think about all the different reasons he was punching walls. He had to do something now and stop thinking about this mess, this kid had to fucking  _ go _ . That was the solution here, that was all that needed to happen. 

It’d be fucking easy, he just needed an excuse, a reason that wouldn’t raise the store owner’s eyebrows and have him wonder why his little brat disappeared moments after Giriko visited there shit store. 

Luckily, as if Arachne smiled down upon him for this, he got his excuse when 2 days later the mail came in with a misdelivery, a package labelled for Death’s Music… It stared up at him from the piles of bills and other pointless shit like fucking buried treasure. It made Giriko smile so sharp and bloodthirsty that Giriko found the expression was fucking  _ hungry,  _ that he found himself almost excited. Almost. 

He wasn’t going to be excited until he had his hands on the kid, He wasn’t going to be satisfied until he felt that brat’s neck fucking  _ snap _ .


	2. Chapter 2

Giriko felt like he was entering fucking enemy territory walking into the music store with their goddamn mail. He had been excited getting it but now that he was actually going in the dread was hard to stomach. The postman was out for blood here, messing up these two addresses. Seriously, how the fuck did he screw this up? Was there someone new without eyes trying to guess which stores were which or was he just not even looking? 

The small bell on the door that rang when Giriko entered made him fucking flinch. Horrible. He hated this so much. This place looked like the pits… ok that wasn’t true but it looked like hell to Giriko because he was so fucking terrified of running into the brat. In actuality it was just a pretty boring store with rows upon rows of vinyls and CDs, smelling of plastic cases and paper covers. Old sample headphones hanging from hooks or laid atop the standing containers…

It was nice enough, probably upkept religiously by the old fuck who ran the store. Giriko ran his fingers across the hundreds, probably thousands of CDs, amazed at how much there really was in here. They really didn’t care about aesthetics here and just crammed all the stuff they possibly could inside… Giriko had some begrudging respect for that. He could always appreciate utility. 

“Oh hello there! Were you looking for something mister?” Freezing up Giriko whipped around to see the kid ducking under a short curtain covering the entrance to the back room, weirdly tall for someone as young as he was, but still shorter than Giriko. Fuck. Seeing him up close was overwhelming the fuck out of Giriko… the little bastard had cute little freckles. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Of  _ course _ the kid would sneak up on him and of  _ course _ he would be sunny and sparkling today instead of the far easier to deal with times when he really showed his bland superiority complex. 

“No- I uh-” Giriko cursed himself for tripping over his words so much. His eyes darted around in his panic before he caught a glimpse of the kid’s name tag and started to stare… Justin. Fuck, fuck no, no he’d didn’t want to know the kid’s name, to know  _ Justin’s  _ name. That would take this obsession to a much more personal level, a sense of actually starting to know this brat… that was a fucking nightmare. 

“I brought your boss’s mail, the post office fucked it up.” Justin’s nose wrinkled at the swearing but he nodded in understanding and put his hand out for the mail, raising an eyebrow when Giriko flinched back. Dammit, he was making a goddamn fool of himself here… making it worse, apparently patience wasn’t Justin’s strong suit and when he didn’t immediately get the mail he pulled his hand back.

“Is there something else you were looking for?” Giriko’s mind was screaming in panic, he was short circuiting and totally and entirely unsure of what to do. This kid he had spent weeks watching in hatred was right in front of him looking confused as all hell but also way too fucking  _ cute _ . Giriko wanted to fucking smother him, to  _ kill  _ this kid for making him feel like this. 

“I wanted to hear your music recommendations.” God knew where that came from, the second Giriko felt those words pass through his lips he was petrified. What on Earth was he thinking? He didn’t care what Justin listened to and he  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to spend more time with the kid! Weirdly enough Justin himself looked shocked, despite the fact he had to be used to that question being a worker in a music store… 

Was it just the fact that it was Giriko asking it that made it weird? Did Justin know who he was? Was Mosquito right and the kid  _ had  _ noticed Giriko glaring at him from across the street? Or was it just that Justin was shocked some fucking ‘undesirable’ filled with metal wanted to enjoy something he liked too? So many questions whirled around in Giriko’s head making him sick and dizzy… this was a nightmare… 

“Oh… is there any genre you were looking for in particular?” Just like that, they were already out of the realm of Giriko’s music knowledge. Fuck if he knew anything about genres except rock or whatever other buzzwords he saw thrown around where he couldn’t ignore it even if he tried… Looking away with an awkward annoyed noise Giriko tried not to lose it when Justin crossed his arms, impatient with his ‘customer’. 

“I just fucking need something for our studio, our 10 year old CD finally lost it yesterday and we need a replacement.” Justin already seemed to not like him, wrinkling his nose in disgust at all the cussing and turning on his heel with a huffy noise. For a second Giriko thought he was being left alone, that Justin was just abandoning him here and not bothering to even get the mail back from Giriko… but then Justin turned back with a confused expression.

“Well? Follow me, we’ll find something that you can play on loop for another 10 years then.” God, no wonder this kid scared off so many customers, he was not great at communicating shit… Not that Giriko was any better. He was way worse actually, but he also wasn’t really looking for customers, they were just a waste of time.

Justin walked for a while, long enough that Giriko found his gaze traveling downward to the boy’s annoyingly fantastic ass… god he was pretty… This was making Giriko mad, just seeing Justin up close was fucking driving him crazy. He got so caught up in his mind fucking hating this that when Justin adruptly stopped infront of a section Giriko almost rammed straight into him. Fuck… what a little annoyance. 

“You didn’t offer a genre but usually stores want to go with something mild and inoffensive, although you're a tattoo studio right? You can usually get away with more places like that, something heavy but still popular would probably be best.” Giriko was spacing out during that, he really gave 0 fucks whatever Justin picked out, he wasn’t really here for music after all. He just wanted to… uh… what did he want to do? He had been coming in here to fucking kill Justin but now that he was in the boy’s presence he was finding himself almost frozen, just dumbly following behind the kid like he was hypnotized or some fucking bullshit. 

Justin put on a pair of sample headphones and sat quietly for a bit, forcing Giriko to watch as he let his eyes close to focus on the music flooding over him. The kid had such a soft little face, long eyelashes and full lips that were the slightest bit parted as they twitched in tune with what Giriko had to presume was the music lyrics. Normally this would be something awkward and uncomfortable to watch, but Giriko was soaking it in, making a mental note of everything about Justin.

“Here, this album is a mix of a few different artists so it won’t seem too odd or like promoting, listen yourself.” Justin handed him the headphones, wanting him to take them and listening to the song samples he had picked out. For whatever reason, Giriko was terrified of taking them. He didn’t want to know what Justin thought was perfect for him, that was too intimate… wasn’t it? He wasn’t sure but god how could he think right with those blue eyes looking to him, asking for his obedience?

Taking the headphones with far too nervous fingers Giriko shoved them on his head… and found himself so fucking overwhemled that he couldn’t even hear the music, he was too busy short circuiting over the fact he had accidently locked eyes with Justin and now they were just staring at each other. Justin was clearly looking for a reaction, to see if he liked it, Giriko couldn’t give any kind of reaction even he wanted to, he felt like he was dying. 

A couple minutes passed before Justin started looking concerned, wondering what Giriko was thinking… Giriko wasn’t even thinking though, he just randomly remembered that he knew Justin’s name now but Justin didn’t know his name still… Giriko didn’t wear a nametag, he didn’t want people to know him. For whatever reason it felt different for Justin and despite his better judgement he took off the headphones and without missing a beat said “I’m Giriko.”

Justin, fairly, looked shocked and confused, unsure why Giriko was introducing himself. The visible discomfort on the kid helped bring Giriko back to fucking reality, disgusted with himself. What the fuck was he doing? What was up with this kid that was making him act like this? Snapping out of this fucking stupid ass trance Giriko managed to get his anger and annoyance back, fully ready to get the hell out of here before he made a bigger fool of himself. 

“I’ll take it, I don’t know shit about music but it’ll be good enough, it's not like anyone actually listens to background music in stores.” The cute way Justin wrinkled his nose in distaste got rid of any disapproving aura the kid was probably trying to summon up, god this was unfair. How the hell was Giriko supposed to keep his cool under these circumstances? He wanted to make Justin even more annoyed, to get back at the kid for making him so fucking  _ miserable  _ these past few weeks. Giriko knew he couldn’t linger here much longer though, he went in far too deep far too soon, he was only here to get a reading on the kid first… 

“Alright, I can help you check out then, I hope to hear it grows on you… you’re always welcome back if you want to try mixing things up instead of just listening to the same stuff. It might be good for you.” It was a sales pitch but Giriko couldn’t help but feel his heart leap into his throat at the invitation. He’d be back for sure, he was going to find a way to get his fucking revenge here. Not only that, but he also was more than ready to see the kid more and more, to finally feel this hatred  _ go  _ somewhere instead of just fucking festering. 

It felt like a good plan at the time, but as he made it home later that night he found himself slamming his head into the wall in self hatred,  _ livid _ he hadn’t fucking done  _ anything _ . What the fuck was wrong with him? How the hell had this happened? Justin was  _ alone _ , he could’ve ended this all right there! Why was he dragging this out for himself!? God he had just made it all so much  _ worse _ . 

This kid was really going to be the fucking death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that feels a bit awkward but maybe thats just because Giriko is being so awkward... poor man can't handle crushes at all u-u also props to Justin for maintaining the retail worker face while someone's staring at him lmao (maybe it didn't feel so bad bc it was a cool guy looking at him? :>)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this is so fast I'm embarrassed but unless I wanted to scrap the whole chapter I was stuck with it so please look past it ;-;)/
> 
> Also happy valentines!!! Have some awkward boys <3 <3

Giriko never put the CD in the parlor, instead opting to buy a player somewhere else and listen to whatever the kid had given him alone in his house, hating how hung up he was on each word and how the fact it came from Justin made it feel like fucking nicotine. It was honestly pretty boring stuff, the normal white noise shit you’d hear in the background of any store. It was to be expected, that was what he had asked Justin for so that was obviously what he got. 

Still despite how uninspired it all was it had managed to fire something painful up inside of Giriko with every fucking repeat. It was still making him mad, making him feel mocked, like a fool. How had he come out of that with only this shitty CD? How had he left with only that and felt ok about it? Why did he spend so much time listening to it? Wasting his fucking day letting empty words fall pointlessly to the floor?

Every second they played they created more and more of a mess that would take forever to scrub out of his mind. He fucking knew that when he was doing it and did it anyway, making the rest of his day fucking  _ miserable _ . God he hated himself, why the fuck didn’t he just throw it out the window and end it all right there? No, he should snap it into pieces instead, the second he got home he’d just shatter it…

Glaring into the empty space of the studio Giriko could feel his eyebrows bunching up with an awful headache. Every second he spent angry and outraged the worse it got. This stupid shit was clearly fueled by his rage, adding insult to injury, making all of this affect him so much more. 

He wanted to scream, to ram his head into the wall as hard as he could to knock loose any memory he had of Justin. He wouldn’t though, having his luck he’d probably get a concussion and be haunted by little illusions the kid 24/7 as he tried to recover. Justin… That fucking brat had brought nothing but misery to his life and Giriko  _ swore  _ he was going to find a way to throw it back at the kid ten-fold. It was the only way to make these painful moments even slightly ok, he could only get through each painful moment knowing that one of these days he was going to make Justin fucking  _ pay  _ for this. 

Maybe sooner rather than later as, shockingly, the door creaked open and with a rush of cool air and a young blonde ducked in.

Giriko’s brain went silent. He had just been thinking of revenge and payback and all these other things he technically could do now that Justin was right in front of him… but instead he was at a total loss, unsure as to why the hell Justin had shown up here after yesterday’s awkward encounter. He didn’t get a chance to ask before Justin’s mouth twisted into a displeased frown and he looked over to Giriko in disappointment.

“Did you get another CD? This is different from the one I gave you.” After Justin said it he took the chance to look around at the rest of the studio, his eyes dead and cold but his tone just barely showing a tone of dejection, upset his recommendation got ‘ignored’... as if that was even close to true with how religiously Giriko had listened to the stupid fucking thing. Giriko almost wanted to laugh at how stupid the kid was, how ignorant. 

“Fixed the old one, we like tradition and habit here so if the old shit works there's no reason to replace it.” Giriko was shocked he responded so normally, that he didn’t immediately yell at Justin to get out or ask as to why he barged in demanding to know where his CD went. There was something about Justin’s confidence that made it hard to remember how ridiculous he was being… that was bad news. Giriko wasn’t interested in someone having the ability to have him answer before he had a chance to think. 

“You fixed a CD? Was it just dirty or something?” Justin clearly,  _ obviously _ knew what he was talking about and if CDs were fixable or whatever else and Giriko was sweating getting all tangled up in this lie. How had this so quickly turned into such a mess? Giriko was fucking minding his own business as far as this kid knew and now suddenly he was being made to deal with a fucking inquisition. Taking a deep breath to scream Justin right out of here he fucking  _ growled  _ under his breathe when Justin cut him off before he could say anything.

“You know it's not a big deal if you just didn’t like it… you don’t need to buy something you hate.” God this kid talked too much, someone needed to shut him up for good. Giriko would really be doing everyone a service getting rid of this kid… he was really something amazingly annoying. Justin continued on without his input.

“Although I will say I’m surprised someone like you is nervous about rejecting things.” It was so painful to listen to this and see  _ how  _ fucking much Justin was missing the point here. It was good he was, Giriko wouldn’t be able to go on living if the kid figured out how obsessed he was with that stupid CD, but  _ still _ . It hurt to see how dumb Justin really was. Giriko had been right telling Mosquito that Justin didn’t know there was a world outside his field of vision. 

“Don’t worry I would’a let you know if I didn’t want your shit, it's a good backup.” Justin sneered at that not very reassuring attempt at smoothing this over but nevertheless he nodded, accepting that as truth and not thinking deeper into where it could’ve actually gone. A moment of peaceful silence fell over them for a second after that, giving Giriko some fucking relief and a moment to try and figure out what he wanted to do with this problem he was suddenly presented with. He didn’t get very far in that train of thought though before Justin was moving on again, unperturbed with how weird he was being. 

“Can you play it now? I want to hear it on your speakers to see if it still sounds right.” Panic bells went off deafeningly in Giriko’s mind. Fuck. What kinda question was that!? He hadn’t considered that question when making his earlier excuses! What the fuck was this!? Was Justin trying to catch him off guard? Trying to make him slip up or something? Giriko didn’t like small talk either but Justin was  _ so  _ unbelievably quick to the point it was making him short circuit. He had one ace in the hole though. Someone he always tried to have take the heat for him. 

“It's not here, some of us  _ steal  _ shit! I can’t leave anything out can I?” Giriko screamed that down the hall, really trying to have Mosquito hear. The bastard didn’t really steal shit, just once  _ years  _ ago he took Giriko’s lunch and Giriko refused to let it go, plus it really worked well as an excuse right now. A second passed with Giriko just looking at the hall, waiting to see if Mosquito would respond… no luck. Stubborn asshole.

Justin waited patiently for him to finish screaming at Mosquito, looking curious himself to see if the man would scream back… he was fucking weird, wanting to watch this instead of jumping in fear or looking to get out. Giriko looked back at him with an awful glare.

"So why'd you come over here anyway? Really just looking to hear your music somewhere else?" Finally Giriko had enough of a handle on things to confront Justin about being weirdly pushy coming out of nowhere, too bad Justin didn’t seem to be embarrassed by it at all. The kid made eye contact with him for a second, turning Giriko’s blood to fire. For once it wasn’t an angry fire though, it was warm in a delicious way that Giriko didn’t want to end, in a way that made him subtly lick his lips in satisfaction. 

"Yeah I was.” Giriko’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t believe Justin for a second but he also didn’t know what else the kid could be looking for. Although… with how to the point Justin was, he would probably already be halfway through asking for the next thing if he had come in here with something else in mind. 

“You’re too committed to your job then, people are going to start thinking you’re a creepy android.” Justin’s expression didn’t change with that, he didn’t look amused or annoyed, fond or exasperated… his face didn’t move at all and without missing a beat he looked to Giriko for clarification. 

“Do you think I’m an android?” Justin clearly wasn’t actually asking that, more forcing Giriko to stand by his words or backtrack… and Giriko obviously wasn’t going to backtrack.

“Yes.” Justin looked less offended as he did disappointed, acting as if Giriko was a child that was trying to be difficult instead of an adult that was insulting him right now. God this guy was infuriating. How the hell did he look like that? So perfectly insufferable, effortlessly showing off his superiority complex. Giriko’s lips pulled back to show a threateningly sharp smile, pointy teeth on display that made Justin stumble back in shock. 

“Your teeth…” Giriko hadn’t really smiled expecting to get a reaction like this, but hell if he was complaining. It was  _ something  _ that seemed to throw Justin off, clearly totally unused to body modifications. Giriko knew that was barely any advantage at all, but getting Justin off his high horse for even a second was something to be grateful for. 

“What about them? Is there something you want to say?” Justin’s face went the slightest bit red, somewhere between embarrassed plum and angry cherry. It was a good expression on him, it made him a lot more tolerable for sure. There was a  _ possibility  _ Giriko wouldn’t mind having the kid around if he looked like this more often… 

“I suppose not, I do wonder how you chew though.” Giriko would groan if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t want to give Justin any kind of reaction at all. He was used to those shitty questions, but usually they came from old fucks. As if Justin couldn’t be more infuriating before this, now he was acting like Mosquito in a teenager's body… Who were this kid’s friends, why hadn’t they bullied him into shape yet? Did he not have any? How on earth did someone this annoying exist? 

“And I wonder how you fucking handle being so boring but I don’t waste my time with questions.” Any interest or excitement Justin might’ve had that led him here, if it had ever even been there in the first place, seemed to be gone. His face had hardened into something bitter and annoyed, disgusted with how crass Giriko was. Big surprise. Giriko was honestly shocked it had taken as long as it did for Justin to want to curse him out. At least they were on the same page now though, both feeling nothing but hatred for each other. Good, Giriko couldn’t let the brat get fucking confused now. 

“I don’t think it’d be a waste of your time.” Giriko blinked, shocked by that… rather tame response. It was also surprisingly O.K. with the inherent rudeness of Giriko’s question, showing a willingness to not only accept the fact he was boring but also to answer as to why he was. Giriko wasn’t a fan of it. He wanted anger; he wanted a response that would soothe the angry red hatred that had taken home in his skin with a mutual explosion. Revenge was what he was looking for, not some kind of bullshit agreement, not some game about how could hold out long enough to get some kind of understanding about the other. 

He already knew he was going to lose if it went that way.

“Well luckily you don’t govern what I use my time on.” Giriko leaned back on his chair, considering just leaving the register to get out of this. It wasn’t like there was shit inside anyway, they didn’t bother with that anymore now that there was this new digital age bullshit. Apparently the way he leaned back made it seem like he was going to address someone else though and Justin turned around to look at the empty studio with a blank expression, taking far longer to take in the nothingness than was strictly comfortable.

“I don’t, and it doesn’t seem like anything at all does. Does anyone come in here?” These questions were starting to get fucking nosy, and Justin’s eyes were starting to look sharper, almost suspicious. That wasn’t fucking good news, Giriko had to shut this kid down right now and get him the fuck out of the store. Or better yet… 

“Isn’t your lunch over or some shit? Do you not have to get back to work? Why the hell get on me about this!?” Justin frowned, unhappy that he was being scolded like the child he was. If Giriko had any ideas on how to push this farther, he would go all out on it. He wanted to scare this kid out after all, to bother Justin until he snapped and dropped his fucking perfect act. He didn’t have a chance to try and find out a way before Justin responded and gave him a new idea.

“I’m off, I wouldn’t waste work hours talking about nonsense like this.” An evil thought popped into Giriko’s head there and froze him in place. Had Justin told anyone he was coming here? Probably not, right? He was teenaged,  _ but  _ he was on the adult side of that group, Giriko couldn’t imagine he’d be required to say where he went all the time… and that meant there was a chance he could vanish right now and no one would know where he had gone. How perfect was that? Justin was just asking for it showing up here himself.

“Oh are you? Were you hoping to stay awhile then? Why is that?” Giriko’s smile came back in full force, sharp and predatory. Justin didn’t look alarmed or afraid of it though, little moron. The two of them just stayed in that stand off for a bit, Justin not responding right away… the tension between them was thick enough that Giriko felt he’d choke if he dared to take in a lungful of their air. Finally Justin gave a smile of his own, beautiful and kilowatt… but also full of a toxic sludge that dripped out of it's fake upturned corners. Giriko had said something that pissed Justin off…  _ finally _ .

“Why do you think? Don’t tell me you're this dense.” It was such a cheery voice, the same one Justin had used when he was on the job trying to sell Giriko bullshit… God… how was he so good at faking things? How could he just switch like that!? That shit wasn’t fair! Giriko was getting so caught up and so worked up about Justin’s change in tone he almost missed the question entirely, once he got it though… he panicked.

Wait wait wait. Did Justin think that before this that they were flirting? Did he think Giriko was interested? Is that why he came over here? Fuck. Fuck that couldn’t be further from the truth! Giriko wanted to scream at him for making that mistake, to shake him around and ask him how on earth he could even consider something like that. This was ridiculous! This was unbelievably ridiculous! Letting out a heavy breath Giriko flinched realizing that he had actually been holding his breath in shock here. Justin didn’t look amused.

“I see… Well. I suppose I’ll leave you to it.” Justin apparently had gotten fed up enough with this situation that he was just looking to get out now. A literal second ago Giriko would’ve been fucking grateful and would’ve told the kid to not let the door hit him on the way out… now? Now he needed to fucking make sure Justin didn’t leave until he got it through his head that Giriko did  _ not  _ like him, he fucking  _ hated  _ him. He wanted to murder him, he wanted to boil him alive or tear him limb from limb!

He couldn’t get out of his shock fast enough though and after waiting a good while, Justin turned on his heel with a sigh, leaving Giriko stuck in his frozen body alone. Alone and dealing with the fucking horror that someone was going out into the world with the idea that he was in love with them. How fucking  _ wrong  _ was that? Justin should be embarrassed thinking he was even close to interesting enough for anyone to spare him a second glance! 

The boy left with the jingle of bells, letting the slow close door shut behind him and leaving Giriko alone in the soft background music of his studio. It wasn’t Justin’s CD, but yet Giriko’s ears only heard his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took pretty much a month's break from writing and trying to get back into it with this fic has been a mess I'm really trying my best orz
> 
> I still think parts of it are cute though and that the boys are also a lot more gruff then I usually do them, so for people who like them more rough and tumble I hope you're enjoying <3 <3 The next chapter I'm really excited for!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! All done <3 I hope this was enjoyable to everyone! Enjoy the chaos to follow uvu

Justin’s hands ghosted over the pages of his book, flipping over to the next page boredly as he sat behind the counter, his fingers tangling into his headphones in boredom. No one was going to come in today, he already knew it was just a waste of time to even be open right now. Another man went missing after going down their street, found bloody and mutilated a town over and making everyone rightfully petrified of even thinking of going to any of the stores around here.

There was no point in their store being open other than from the owner’s stubbornness and acclimation to the tragedies that occurred here regularly. To him it was no big deal, after all he had been here for decades and no one had touched him, so what would be different about today? Surely nothing, and Justin agreed with that much even if it annoyed him to know the old man was only thinking of himself and not Justin’s safety here. 

Not to say Justin was scared though, the entire reason he  _ took  _ this job was because of what a bad area it was, because he was here to figure out what was actually going on here. There was no way he’d even be in this dead end town if it weren’t for the fact Death had sent him here. It was so boring and when he had gotten some glimmer of something interesting finally happening the man he was interested in just short circuited. 

Which made having a shift today feel even more annoying. Something was happening, someone died and it was Justin's actual real job to hunt down who did it while the trail was still hot, he couldn’t do that while he was stuck here. He had been hoping the owner would have enough common sense to close and protect his staff, but apparently that was expecting too much of people. A shame he couldn’t risk quitting and getting rid of his way to loiter and watch the people here here without being suspicious. 

Speaking of watching people, he could feel that piercer, Giriko, watching him again. A look that Justin had thought just came out of suspicion, of someone catching onto him, but now knew was an extremely badly handled crush. Exhausting. Justin didn’t bother to look up and scare the man away with a sharp glare though, for whatever reason the gaze felt almost good, exciting maybe…

But he didn’t really understand why it did.

Not that it really mattered, the man wasn’t worth the effort to be constantly looking up and glaring at anyway, he stared so much it had just become background noise to Justin. He had been wary of Giriko at first, thinking the man was using all this staring to scare him off, had  _ sworn _ Giriko was one of the guilty party Justin was searching for… but now he just felt bad for the man… he was clearly in distress over this, it was pathetic how bad he was at having a crush… but it was almost cute. 

Flicking his eyes over to meet Giriko’s from across the way, he had to stop himself from smiling when the man almost fell over and stormed away. How stupid was he? Did he really not think Justin would realize? How was he so surprised? Justin wasn’t sure he’d ever understand this man, but he didn’t really need to. Justin spent a few more moments watching Giriko storm around in the background, smiling when Giriko caught him watching and gently waving hello… 

It was like he fucking dropped a  _ bomb  _ from how Giriko reacted. 

Justin really wasn’t looking for anything at all doing that, but when Giriko slammed open the door of his studio and started to walk across the street to the music store Justin felt his eyes widened in shock. It was impressive how unbelievably pissed Giriko already was just from a wave hello, but Justin had accepted at this point that this man could and would react to everything explosively. 

So, with a dumb blink he watched Giriko storm to the counter with a rage behind his eyes so potent it’d make most men cry. It took awhile for Giriko to say anything, he was just breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down enough to just talk… Justin waited a bit, being courteous to the other’s…  _ struggle _ , but quickly grew bored.

“You look like you are planning on killing me, are you really so upset that someone decided to be friendly?” Giriko didn’t react to his words at all, Justin wasn’t even sure if the man  _ heard  _ them with how angry he was right now… it was outstanding. How on earth had a hello made him so mad?

“You…” Justin’s eyebrow arched, amazed at how outraged Giriko sounded there, at how his finger came forward to point at Justin and accentuate his point. How exhausting did it have to be to live a life like Giriko’s? To be so intense about  _ everything.  _ Justin could only sigh at the waste of energy he was witnessing. 

“You’ve been haunting my mind for  _ weeks _ don’t you fucking dare to start adding this bullshit.” The silence that settled over them after that was highlighted by Giriko going tomato red, mortified that he had just revealed that his crush apparently went far deeper than Justin had already assumed. That was impressive. 

“How flattering, I can’t say I was really trying to do that though.” It really looked like Giriko was about to start choking him, filled with so much  _ hatred _ Justin was honestly starting to question if this was a crush or not. He had never seen someone deal with emotions so poorly in his life. That was only reaffirmed when suddenly Giriko stormed behind the counter. Oh.

Giriko threw him against the wall so hard Justin coughed, suddenly concerned and ready to fight. This was dangerous. Justin cursed himself for not taking Giriko seriously until now. He thought the man was too nervous and shy to do anything at all, finding out that wasn’t true was a change of plans that Justin wasn’t ready for at all. 

Justin moved to punch Giriko when he got closer, trying to defend himself, but Giriko caught his wrist in a painfully tight grasp and forced it back against the wall with such force that Justin could feel the tendons in his arm scream and threaten to rip. Glaring Justin got ready to respond to this, to try and scare the man in front of him into letting go. He didn’t get a chance, Giriko was the first of them to speak.

“I fucking hate you so much, what the hell is wrong with you?” Justin wanted to laugh at that, to point out how Giriko couldn’t say that right now when he was the one trying to assault someone. It made sense he wasn’t thinking about this rationally right now though, he was clearly so lost in his rage that if Justin didn’t stop this it’d be classified as a crime of passion, a hatred that ran so deep it ended in blood. 

Was Giriko the man he was looking for? The person or a part of the group responsible for these planned hits…? Probably not. This man clearly didn’t have the planning or patience for that. But he was still clearly a criminal or at least willing to become one for this. How disappointing. Justin was hoping to actually have fun here. 

“Let go of me before-” Justin didn’t get to finish his explanation of how he  _ would  _ arrest Giriko if this violence went any further before the man crashed their lips together and made him gasp in shock. He knew Giriko had a crush but with this pure hatred the last thing he was expecting was a kiss. It was such a shock Justin didn’t even have the time to decide how he felt about this before Giriko was picking him up and throwing him onto the counter.

It was harsh enough that Justin almost got the wind knocked out of him. This man was crazy, Justin had already known that but this was ridiculous. They were in public! Did he have no shame? It was ridiculous! But yet when Giriko moved to smash their mouths together again Justin met it back just as greedily. He already knew that no one would be out today anyway… he could probably get away with this… 

As soon as he started meeting back the kiss Giriko seemed to go even more wild, he got angrier but also more passionate, completely overwhelmed over there. Justin could only smile into their kiss, satisfied to see what an effect he had on the man. He knew he had to be taking this more seriously but also… what harm would it be to take a bit of a detour here? 

Probably a lot of harm, but god was Justin getting bored with this job and spending so long just sitting staring at the wall. Wrapping his arms around Giriko’s neck he smirked at the growl he got. This man really was something… almost like an animal that needed to be tamed… That was something exciting, something Justin was more than willing to try to do in his free time. At least right now, at least long enough for sex. 

After all, with how unpredictable Giriko was, this could turn bloody any second. It reeked of danger, but Justin wouldn’t be where he was if he was scared of silly things like this. Biting Giriko’s lower lip he broke away to look into the man’s eyes, pleased with how  _ red  _ Giriko’s face was… he was mostly red with anger but there was no denying there also was an embarrassed tinge, he was a total mess. Justin  _ loved  _ it. He couldn’t get enough of this.

“I hate you, I fucking hate you. Fucking take this shit off.” Even if Justin wanted to obey, he didn’t have a chance before Giriko was ripping his store apron off and then his shirt throwing them against the wall with a fury. He really had no qualms about getting Justin naked in public, did he? What an animal. Still Justin pulled at Giriko’s shirt, trying to get it off as well. Giriko slapped his hands away before taking off his own shirt with the angriest expression ever, his face was so twisted up it really had to hurt. 

“Are you always this aggressive when you want to have sex? I can’t imagine it going over well for you.” The smirk that came over Justin’s face after that quickly disappeared when Giriko’s massive hand came down to cover his mouth and hold his jaw closed so he couldn’t speak… completely uncaring of what Justin might want here. Justin couldn’t deny the fact his face flushed the slightest bit red, there really was something about how rough Giriko was that really excited Justin. 

“I hate your voice and your shitty snide comments, why can’t you just mind your own business?” Justin couldn’t help but roll his eyes with that, finding it humorous that Giriko was saying that with how he was acting right now. That only served to piss Giriko off more, his grip getting tighter around Justin’s face as he ripped down Justin’s jeans and made him squeal in shock. Being naked in public was overwhelming Justin, his eyes darted to the side to make sure they were out of view of any of the windows and the door… it seemed safe enough… hopefully.

“You’re so awful, how the fuck do you look like this?” The words had the cadence of an insult, but Justin could tell all this hate talk were actually disguised compliments with how much Giriko was drooling in an animalistic hunger… Had Giriko thought of this before, had he wanted to do this for awhile? He said Justin had been haunting his mind, what was he thinking about with all that time? The idea of Giriko having a plan here made Justin’s breathing get faster.

“Are you getting excited here? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Justin huffed and twitched his hips forward, trying to tell Giriko to get on with it already. Luckily that seemed to kick start something in Giriko, the man quickly stumbled to unzip his pants, looking angrier and angrier with how his zipper got stuck a few times in his haste. 

“Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck this. Jesus.” Giriko wasn’t even making sense anymore, saying whatever was on his mind in a waterfall. Still he managed to get himself out, hardening at a rapid pace with how excited he was… how cute. He was acting like Justin was the perverted one here while acting like this himself and clearly getting way too into this. Gasping as Giriko roughly pushed his finger up into him Justin’s back arched in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Even Giriko’s fingers were thick and Justin had to  _ stretch  _ to accommodate the feeling, plus the knowledge that Giriko was undoubtedly going to be far thicker made a hot coil form in Justin’s stomach. There was a bit of fear mixed into this all, especially with the revelation, but that just added to it all and had Justin feel himself start to get turned on alongside the other man. He wanted to feel Giriko inside of him already.

Reaching down Justin moved to touch himself, to try and tide himself over while Giriko was trying to stretch him out. The feeling was  _ unbearable  _ by itself, it overwhelmed Justin while also not being nearly enough, he  _ needed  _ more. Giriko didn’t seem happy about that though and slapped Justin’s hand away cruelly, finally letting go of Justin’s mouth to rub at Justin himself. Immediately Justin cried out, thrusting his hips forward in a plea for more.

“God, fuck you, how are you this fucking perfect? Just sit still before I fucking rip you apart.” Justin’s toes curled into the papers and drawers under the counter, clawing around for some sort of traction, something to grip onto and ground himself. He wanted so  _ badly  _ for Giriko to rip him apart, that wasn’t a good threat at all… He wanted everything from the man, he felt far too good, he was far too beautiful even with his weird and messy personality. 

Finally  _ finally  _ Giriko finished teasing him and started to push in, making Justin gasp and push back to try to get Giriko in faster… from the tiny pleased chuckle he got, Giriko was finally starting to move past his hatred to enjoy this as well. That was kind of disappointing but Justin would still take it.. As long as Giriko stayed as rough as he had been thus far. It seemed like he would because he didn’t even wait a second before slamming in and going so unbearably deep that Justin let out an embarrassingly high squeal. 

“God you feel good, I don’t know why the fuck I waited so long for this, you don’t seem to mind it after all.” Justin nodded in affirmation, making it clear he  _ didn’t  _ mind the slightest bit, it was quite the opposite really. Justin wasn’t sure if he had ever felt anything this good before, Giriko was so hot and hard, he smelled like oil and soot despite being a piercer and Justin wanted to drown in the scent. He wanted to drown in Giriko, at least for this moment. It was so satisfying… and that feeling only tripled when Giriko started to move.

Giriko was as rough as Justin was hoping, his entire body was moving on the desk, giving him a horrible friction burn against the glass top he was sticking to with his sweat… it was going to hurt like a bitch when this was over, but for right now the pain just made Justin spread his legs further, trying to let Giriko even deeper. Justin was almost worried at this point that he was going to fall too in love with this feeling… Giriko was far too good, good enough to the point that Justin almost  _ almost  _ understood Giriko’s frustrated anger here. 

Moving his hips up and down to really ride Giriko’s dick Justin smiled at the horrible groan that came out of Giriko, so satisfied that it gave Justin the slightest bit of pride from it all. He wanted Giriko to make more of that noise, to stop being silent other than his steady stream of angry curses. He wanted Giriko to be unable to deny he liked this, even with his hatred. Really moving himself deeper, Justin almost screamed when he finally got Giriko to bump against the spot that made him see stars. 

It took an insane amount of self control but since Giriko was seemingly too overwhelmed himself, Justin managed to move himself to bump against that spot over and over again. Moaning almost nonstop as he tried to push himself over the edge as Giriko gripped onto the edge of the counter with a death grip, caging Justin in as he tried to ground himself. Making a whine of frustration was what finally got Giriko to snap out of it though and start to thrust again. 

Giriko moved his death grip to be around Justin’s waist as he really hammered into Justin, ignoring Justin’s screams to god as he was fucked stupid. Who let Giriko be so good at this, even with his frustrating pauses? Justin couldn’t handle it! Kicking one of his legs upward Justin finally came with a choked sob, he swore to god it was the hardest orgasm he had ever had and he collapsed the second it was over, still lazily thrusting back once it was over, desperate for the feeling to last. 

Through his blurry vision Justin could see Giriko smiling, sweaty and way too fucking handsome. Justin was seriously starting to wonder if this could kill him. How could he handle this? How could anyone handle this? Giriko’s thrusts started getting harder but slower, less rhythmic and more animalistic… he was close. This was coming to an end and even as exhausted as Justin was he felt a moment of loss.

When Giriko came it made Justin cry, and he wondered if maybe, maybe this job was worth keeping… just to be able to stay across from this weirdly hateful man. Maybe it was, possibly it was… there was no one else more entertaining, more fun that Justin had ever met before…

He was obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a teasing end but whew this wore me out to write, I got way too into it lol! I've never done hate sex before but because I know the person this was made for enjoys it I did my best ouo)9

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter because set dressing is hard... Justin next chapter though! Being confused as hell and also annoyed some angry guy is bothering him. 
> 
> Tbh I've always always wanted to write something with a more canon (?) Giriko who's just blindly angry and never thinks as to why he's feeling a certain way and I think I've somewhat managed it in this! Which is so exciting so I really hope others will like it ;v;) <3


End file.
